


The Demon's First Love (Tendershipping)

by ShadowFire4359



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Demonic Possession, Demons, M/M, Sharing a Body
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2020-05-20 21:35:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 7,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19385086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowFire4359/pseuds/ShadowFire4359
Summary: Ryou moves to a new house, and there's a demon inside that only he can see and hear. I wonder what happens...(I suck at story descriptions. So sorry.)[Also posted on Fanfiction.net and Wattpad.]





	1. Chapter 1: Moving In

**Author's Note:**

> [Just got registered for this site, am very happy about it. Anyway, enjoy!]
> 
> This is something that I've been wanting to write for a while, so I finally decided to write it. Hope you enjoy!

A red Toyota Sienna approached an old run down house on a hill. The small house had no other houses around it, there where houses down the road from it, about half a mile away to be exact.

The the red van parked in front of the house and four people stepped out. The person to step out of the driver's seat was a tall male brunet that had beautiful brown eyes and a proud posture. The person to step out of the passenger door was a female blond with striking blue eyes and a few inches shorter than the brunet.  The third person to step out of the van was a short 12 year old female brunette with blue eyes. The fourth and final person to step out of the van was a silverette **(It's a word in my book, deal with it.)**  brown eyed 16 year old boy.

The white haired boy was told to go inside and pick which room would be his while the others would wait for the moving van. The boy did as told and went inside to check out his options. He looked through all the rooms but when he saw that there was a room on the opposite side of the hallway from where all the rooms were, he decided to check it out. By the way this kid's name is Ryou. **(So blunt, I know.)**

Ryou's POV

I opened up the door to the room and it looks really cozy inside. It was a bit small but I don't mind, I don't have that much stuff anyways. I noticed there was a window on the other side of the room, I walked over and looked out it. I could see the front of the house, I could see Mom, Dad, and my bully of a little sister, Princess. **(So original, I know.)**

The moving van pulled up behind our van and I decided to go get my stuff, but when I turned around there was someone leaning on the door frame. He had white hair like me and blood red eyes, along with a black tail that ended with a sharp triangle at the end. His eyes held both sick joy and loneliness.

I gave him a once over and knew automatically what he was; a demon.


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting The Demon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Wow! I'm amazed! I just started posting this here yesterday, and people are already reading it! Holy shit!]
> 
> ALRIGHT!!!! Watch yourself this shit is gonna go fast.

Ryou's POV

 

"Who are you?" I asked the demon leaning in the doorway,

 

"Wait, you can see me?" He asked, completely ignoring my question,

 

"Yes! Now who are you?"

 

"I'm a demon."

 

"I didn't say what, I said who."

 

"Name's Bakura, yours?"

 

"Ryou."

 

"How many people are going to be living in my house with you?"

 

"Three other people. Wait, your house?"

 

He moved from the doorway to the window next to me so he could look out. I turned to see what was going on out side. My Mother and Father were unloading the truck while my sister, Princess, wasn't doing anything. I'm not surprised, though I would have been if she was helping. My parents don't really care about me, they wanted a girl but they got me. From what I heard they would have kept going till they got a girl, just so they could spoil her rotten and call her "Princess", in this case, that's literally what happened. They spoiled her so much she thinks she's better than everyone else. I wouldn't be surprised if she's a bully at school, she certainly is one to me.

 

"I've been in this house ever since it was built." He finally stated, "That little girl looks like a brat." He added,

 

"You're not wrong." I mumbled out,

 

"I never am." He stated, it was probably true, "I hope you don't mind if I give them a few good scares." 

 

"Go right ahead." I told him before turning and walking away to go and get my stuff,

 

"This is going to be your room, right?" He called after me,

 

"Like you said, you're never wrong." I called back,

 

**(Time skip to when his room is finished cause I'm a lazy ass bitch.)**

 

Finally, I thought, my room is finished. It had taken at least five hours to get everything situated in my room. It didn't take as long as I thought it would because Bakura helped me.

 

"So only I can see you?" I asked as I sat down on my bed,

 

"Yep. Your one of the very few people that can actually see ghosts, demons, and devils. Psychics can only sense us, but they can't actually see us like you can." He explained,

 

"That's actually really cool, now that I think about it." I said, very interested,

 

"Yes, it is, cause now I finally have someone to talk to." He smiled at me, and I couldn't help but notice that he had two fangs in his mouth, they weren't as large as you would think, they didn't stick out of his mouth, but they definitely where there.

 

I couldn't help but smile back.

 

**(Time skip to dinner cause I'm still a lazy bitch.)**

 

We were all sitting around the table eating steak and potatoes.  **(I'm hungry.)** And Bakura was leaning on the wall to my left. **(Random, I know, just deal with it.)** My Dad was on the other side of the table from me. Princess was on the left of the table and Mom was on the right.

 

Bakura pushed off the wall and knocked Princess's spoon off the table. She, of course, bent over to pick it up and put it back on the table. 

 

Bakura pushed it off again.

 

This happened five more times before Dad decided to try something. He had Princess put the spoon back on the table then take a few steps back while he was recording with a camera. I watched as Bakura walked over and whipped the spoon off the table. 

 

The look on everyone's faces was priceless. Bakura started laughing loudly as they did this multiple times with him continuously whipping the spoon off the table every time without fail.

 

I had to hide my smile due to the fact that I was in direct sight of the camera.

 

"Should I stop?" Bakura asked me, and I responded with a small smile and a slight nod of my head.

 

Man if it was going to be this entertaining I should've asked Bakura to do this earlier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See! It did go fast! I'm gonna go get some food now.
> 
> -BYE BITCHES!!!!!
> 
> [Feel free to R&R! It would be really appreciated!]


	3. Chapter 3: School Thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit, I'm actually updating for once! Who knew!

Ryou's POV

 

It's been a few days since we moved in and I really like it here, it's totally not 'cause of Bakura, totally.

 

Right now Bakura was a very annoyed demon, 

 

"Why do you have to go to school?"

 

"Because that's how life works when you're only 16."

 

"What are you even supposed to do at this 'school' thing, anyway?"

 

"To learn, I guess."

 

"Who wants to do that?" I chuckled at that,

 

"No one! Well, except for the nerds like me."

 

"So are you saying you like to go to this 'school'?"

 

"Mostly."

 

"What do you mean by, 'mostly'?"

 

"I hate gym, it's not that I'm bad at it or anything, I just don't like it."

 

Bakura looked interested, "Oh? And what could be so horrible about this 'gym', that it can make a 'nerd' such as yourself hate it?"

 

"I hate sports, I hate physical activity, and most importantly, I hate the locker rooms!"

 

Bakura looked surprised, "I've never heard you use the word 'hate' so much in one sentence."

 

"Well, there's a first for everything."

 

_"Ryou! Hurry up, or we'll leave without you!"_

 

"COMING MOM!!!! Sorry Bakura, looks like I gotta go."

 

"Have fun!" He was smirking,

 

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, right."

 

Princess, my Mom, and I all got into our red Toyota Sienna, and headed for our schools, Princess was in middle school, while I was in high school. I really didn't want to go, but I had to.

 

When we arrived at the high school, it was a simple building, nothing special about it except for the huge front door, I mean, it was enormous! The school district had mailed my schedule to me the day before, thankfully I have gym last period. I was sad because Bakura couldn't come with me, he had said the day before that he couldn't leave the house unless he had a mark on a willing human being, and there aren't that many of those in the world, let alone those that would want to come and live in this particular house! **(The word count was at 333 when I looked up just now! Should I be worried?)**

 

I walked to my homeroom, it was a simple classroom, but there was this one weird kid with his hair styled like that of a star! What person in their right mind would style their hair like that? For all I know it could mean something really important! I really shouldn't be judging.

 

The teacher stood at the front of the room, waiting for everyone's attention, when he had it he smiled and said, "Good morning, everyone! Today we have a transfer student joining us! Come on in!" He beckoned me in with a wave of his hand, "Why don't you introduce yourself to the class?"

 

Alrighty, here goes, "Hello, my name is Ryou, and its a pleasure to meat you all." _Well,_ I thought, _that didn't go as bad as I thought it would._

 

The teacher seemed pleased, "Thank you, Ryou. Please have a seat next to Yugi."

 

He gestured to the boy with star hair, I went over and sat in the free seat next to him, the teacher began to drone on and on about things I already knew and was good at, so I sat there and just started to listen to the side conversations being had be the other members of my class, they weren't very interesting, but it was amusing to see what kinds of drama went on at this school, I mostly heard gossip and random chatter, but it looked like this school had a lot of fights and romance drama. Oh boy, my favorite.

 

I really am not a big fan of romance drama, it seems to be the most often kind of drama you find in high school, so I really try to stay out of it as much as possible, but sometimes I'm somehow dragged into it and it becomes an even bigger mess! So I try to avoid it as much as possible, but it's always fun to watch!

 

The day went by easily, I really wasn't a fan of the locker rooms, though, and I probably never will be. The entire day I found myself missing Bakura, sometimes when classes got really slow, I started thinking about having him put that mark on me so he and I could at least talk when things got slow.

 

You know what? I might actually do that!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that didn't take as long as I thought it would, huh. I guess I really am faster typing on a computer than anything else, who knew? Hopefully I will be using this whenever I write to make things faster. Who knows, the world hasn't really been nice lately.
> 
>                                 -BYE BITCHES!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4: The Marks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My birthday is coming up soon! July 10th! Whoo! Can't wait!!]
> 
> Holy shit, I Exist! Who knew? Updates are slow as shit I know, and I'm sorry.

Ryou's POV

 

After I got home and did my homework, **(I'm dying!!! XD XD When I typed "homework" this -- > 😭 showed up! XD XD XD)** I asked Bakura more about the mark he was talking about before, and he said that it would be very painful to put on, he also said there was another mark he could put on someone, he said that it kept him in this world even if the circle that brought him here was broken.

 

"So there's two marks, one that lets you follow the person it's on out of the house, and one that lets you stay here even if the circle used to summon you is broken?"

 

He nodded, "Yeah, and they can only be put on willing humans that are of sound body and mind, so no drunk or high people can get them." His face turned into a curious one, "If you don't mind me asking, why the sudden interest?" 

 

"School was absolutely boring as hell, classes were boring everything was boring. I'd like it if you were there for company, so I don't bore myself to death."

 

"Sounds terrible! I'd love to see it," _Tch,_ I thought, _demon,_ "But you do realize that these marks are permanent, right?"

 

"Yeah, I know, I don't make friends that much, at all the other schools I've ever been to, I've only had two friends, one committed suicide, and the other moved to a different country."

 

"Oh, well then, I guess I have no reason to say no." I smiled,

 

"When can you do them?"

 

"Them? You want them both?"

 

"Yeah, why not?"

 

"Well then, lay down." 

 

I did as told and layed down on my stomach on the bed in the corner of my room. He dragged the claw on his pointer finger on my back in a circle, as he did so it slowly started to have a tingling sensation. He then drew a upside-down star in it and said, _**"Haec nota affectum significare te quocumque ieris possum sequi et tibi tantum solvitur."**_ _(May this mark signify my attachment to you, and my ability to follow you wherever you go, and may it only be broken by you yourself.)_

 

He then said, "Give it a minute, I can only do one at a time."

 

Suddenly, my back started to burn, I closed my eyes in pain. I felt Bakura lean over and rub my back with his palm, it helped a little but not by much.

 

After about five minutes the burning pain faded into a dull ache, "There, now I can start on the next one."

 

He had drawn the pentagram on my upper back, it felt like it took up the entire area there, I felt hm draw a smaller circle on my lower back, the same tingling sensation appeared again. He drew a triangle inside the circle. **(I know I'm probably getting what these marks actually do and mean wrong here, but hey, my story, my universe.)**

 

Bakura's words were different this time, _**"Haec nota quod in hoc facultas maneat si fractum si circulus convocavit."** (May this mark signify my ability to stay in this realm, even if the circle that summoned me is broken.)_

 

The burning pain came back and it was another five minutes before it faded.

 

"There, all done." I sat up and went to the bathroom down the hall, I removed my shirt, and looked at my back in the mirror, on my upper back there was a black pentagram, and on my lower back there was a smaller triagram.

 

"Woah..."

 

Well, then...

 

Shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go, got out another chapter. I am very thankful there is such a thing as Google Translate, I have no idea if the stuff in Latin makes any sense, those who speak Latin, let me know if I did it wrong.
> 
>                                                                                                        -BYE BITCHES!!!!!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5: School Fun

Ryou's POV

  


I woke up the next day feeling a bit better, since I now knew I could take Bakura with me to school. **(Writing this on my phone, BTW. Not that it matters.)**

  


I quickly got dressed and ready to go and had breakfast. Had some cereal. Nothing to fancy.

  


I found Bakura waiting for me at the door.

  


"Sorry, gotta wait for everyone else." He rolled his eyes,

  


"They're so slow," He groaned, "They need to hurry the fuck up."

  


"Anxious to get going are we?"

  


"What? I've never been outside this house before, what did you expect?"

  


"Exactly what I'm seeing. I figured you'd never been outside, I would've been surprised if you weren't antsy."

  


We were interupted by Princess and my Mom coming down stairs.

  


_"Mom!"_ Princess wined, "I don't want cereal, I want a _muffin_ for breakfast!"

  


My sister, being a spoiled brat, always gets what she wanted from our parents. I however, don't get anything, so I've learned to stop asking and get it myself. Somehow.

  


**(Time skip brought to you by Banana Jesus.)**

  


It was first period now, and the teacher was giving a lecture on something I already new.

  


Bakura looked bored as hell, he was lying on the floor next to my desk, between mine and Yugi's.

  


All of a sudden, it looked like a light went off in his head.

  


He got up, walked up to the black baord, and I immediately knew what he was doing. 

  


He picked up a piece of chalk, and started writing, one by one, other students in the class began to take notice in the floating chalk as it wrote something in Latin.

  


_**'Recogitabo magister indiget ad suam vitam electiones, et lege est bonum vitae, quod est odiosis ad inferos.'** _

  


He puts the chalk down, walks twords me, leans down, and translates, "The teacher needs to rethink his life choices, and pick a different career, because this is boring as hell."

  


I hold my hand over my mouth to hide my smile, bit I couldn't help the chuckle that slipped through.

  


Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Yugi give me a puzzled look. Everyone else was still in shock at having just watched chalk write something on the board, on it's own, with no one holding it.

  


Of course no one new what it said, except for me of course.

  


**(Time skip to lunch 'cause I'm a lazy ass bitch.)**

  


I had just gotten my lunch and was sitting at a table with Bakura next to me, when Yugi and three other people came and sat across from me.

  


"Hey, Ryou," Yugi greeted, "I'm Yugi Moto, from your first period?"

  


"Yeah, I remember, I sit next to you."

  


"These are my friends, Honda Hiroto, Anzu Mizaki, and Jounouchi Katsuya, you can just call him Jou." Each of them waved in turn, and I waved back,

  


"You remember," Yugi continued, "In first period, when that piece of chalk just, out of nowhere, started floating and writing something on the board, right?" I smiled at the memory of Bakura telling me what he had written,

  


"Yeah, I remember that," Bakura laughed next to me,

  


"See!" Yugi exclaimed, "I am telling the truth!"

  


"Yeah, right," Honda laughed, "But you still can't tell us what it wrote!"

  


"That's because it was in a different language!" All the others busted out laughing, Yugi looked offended, I felt bad for him, so I decided to help,

  


"Latin," They all stoped laughing and gave me a confused look, "It was written in Latin."

  


"Really?" Jou questioned, "If you know that, then you gotta know what it said then."

  


"Oh, yeah!" Yugi recalled, "You were smiling after it finished! You must have read it!" He froze, "You speak Latin?"

  


"No, I can only read and understand it."

  


"Cool!" Anzu piped up, "Then what did it say?"

  


"It said that the teacher needed to 'rethink his life choices, and pick a different career,' because his lesson was 'boring as hell.'"

  


Bakura busted out laughing, and so did everyone else.

  


After they calmed down, Yugi wondered why and how that happened.

  


My response was...

  


"I have no idea..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That took more than an hour to write, jeez. Hope you enjoyed! Feel free to R&R!!
> 
>                               -Bye Bitches!!!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6: House Shinanigans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really happy that this story is being found on the two other websites, I figured that if I posted on more than one site, it would have a higher chance of being found. I was right.

Ryou's POV

After I went home and did my homework, I asked Bakura why he did that, and he said that he had to do something, because he was so bored.

"Why'd you write it in Latin?"

"Felt like it."

"Right."

**(Time skip to dinner because again, I'm lazy.)**

We were having spaghetti and meatballs for dinner tonight, and Bakura just would not stop throwing things of the table.

First, a spoon, then a knife, then a salt shaker, and he just kept going.

I was having a hard time preventing myself from laughing.

Dad decided to try something,

"If there's something here, make yourself known, do something,  _anything,_  to show yourself."

I saw Bakura smile, walk behind me, lean down next to my ear, and say,

"Sorry, but he asked." I looked confused until he decided to make himself known by sinking his fangs into the junction where my shoulder meets my neck.

I jumped up and yelled in surprise, he let go and my hand immediately went to the bite.

"Ryou, what's wrong?" My Dad asked, actually concerned about me for once,

"Tell him." Bakura smirked,

"Something bit me!"

"Really? Let me see," I showed him the bite that was currently bleeding, "Oh dear, we have a problem."

"This is your fault, you know," I commented, "You told it to do something."

I was still in shock, not only because of what Bakura did, but also because of the spike of pleasure his bite had given me.

Somehow, Bakura seemed to know,

"Masochistic much?" He purred,

I blushed.

My attention was turned to my Mother,

"Go upstairs and clean yourself up."

I quickly went to do as told, I also wanted to give Bakura a piece of my mind.

When I got to the bathroom, I started to clean up the blood rolling down my chest.

Bakura came in a few moments later,

"Sorry, but that was priceless, but on the bright side, now I know what you like."

I was confused again,

"Like? What do you mean 'like'?"

"Here, let me show you," He walked behind me again, and sank his teeth back into my shoulder.

**(WARNING: UP AHEAD IS A SEXUAL SITUATION, {not a sex scene} IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ IT, PLEASE SKIP TO THE END OF THE CHAPTER.)**

He sank them even deeper than he had down stairs, and I let out a soft moan, and gripped the sink tightly.

One of his arms wrapped around my waist and the other dug it's claws into my hip,

"S-stop, t-they could h-hear us..." I managed to stutter out,

He let go and spoke lowly into my ear,

"So you're saying that if they weren't here, you have no problem with this?" He tugged painfully on my ear lobe, I moaned again,

"T-that's not w-what I meant..." He sighed,

"I guess I'll stop." I sighed in relief,

**_"For now..."_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a cliffhanging bitch, I know. Sorry this one's so short, I couldn't think of how to keep it going.
> 
> -BYE BITCHES!!!!!!


	7. Chapter 7: Haunted Field Trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't been updating recently, a few days ago, I had to go to the emergency room for a partial migraine, was not fun. Doctor said I might get worse ones in the future. Fuck me. Then I got busy doing house work, so I'm sore as all hell right now.

Ryou's POV

  


I was at school again with Bakura, and we were having a field trip today, we were going to a supposedly haunted mansion.

  


The ride there was boring, but a few minutes before we got there, Bakura decided to start poking people. It was hilarious.

  


Yugi and all his friends were all on a different bus, he, his friends, and I have grown to be quite good friends ever since the incident with Bakura and the blackboard.

  


I still haven't told anyone about Bakura.

  


With everything that Bakura does back at home acting like a poltergeist, my Dad has started thinking about getting cameras installed in the house.

  


I don't really mind, I think I can get him out of putting one in my room, where Bakura and I mostly talk.

  


We have finally arrived at the "haunted" mansion. 

  


It definitely looks the part, most of the windows are broken, and the ones that aren't are incredibly dirty with years of dust and grime built up over the course of however long this place was abandoned.

  


Don't ask me who picked this place for a field trip.

  


As we all were led off the buses and told to stand in front of the porch, I noticed a silhouette in one of the second floor windows.

  


I figured it was just a figment of my imagination.

  


I took a look around when we were finally allowed inside after a (excruciatingly) long talk from our principal about safety and how this place needs to be preserved and noticed how old and rundown the place truly was.

  


It looked like an old Victorian mansion that had just been built and then left to sit for a hundred years.

  


The furniture in the living room, foyer, and basically everywhere else there was furniture, was ripped, torn, faded, and covered in a thick blanket of dust.

  


Bakura was standing beside me, seeming almost nostalgic, "I bet this place was amazing before it was abandoned."

  


I smiled, "Yeah, too bad there nothing we can do."

  


"You know, I've always liked things from the past, don't know why, I just really do."

  


I was surprised at the sudden statement from him, he really doesn't talk about what he likes and doesn't like that much, he always focuses on me.

  


"Really? I never would have thought..."

  


"Is it really that far-fetched? I've been around for a while, so I guess I'm trying to claw at things closer to my time, things I know and can relate to."

  


I turned to face him, "No, it's not, I just wouldn't place you as a Victorian kind of guy."

  


He smiled at me, "Well, I am, so there!" He stuck his tongue out at me,

  


I laughed at his childish antics.

  


"Hey!" A new voice called, it was a deep baritone voice that flooded through my mind like calm waves, I turned to the voice and did a double take.

  


He looked like Yugi!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo! I actually got a chapter out this weekend, I didn't think I would! Hopefully I'll be able to keep up a better schedule, and not just post constantly for a bit, then disappear off the face of the Earth. Hope you enjoyed! Stay tuned!
> 
> -BYE BITCHES!!!!!!!!


	8. Chapter 8: Ghosts, Demons, And Stories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this one on my computer, so far I've been writing everything on my phone, and let me tell you, copy and pasting stuff on a phone is difficult.

Ryou's POV

_Wait,_ I thought,  _he doesn't look like Yugi._

And he didn't, he was darn close though!

He had gold streaks in his hair, he looked much older, his features were more defined than Yugi's, tan skin, he was also quite a bit taller.

I realized he hadn't been talking to me, "Who are you, and how did you get here?"

Bakura was quick to respond before I could say anything, "Name's Bakura, what's yours?"

"Atem, now how did you get here?"

"Lets not worry about that for right now, how did  _you_ get here?"

"Well, I'm kind of stuck here..."

It was at this moment I realized I could see right through him,  _Holy shit,_   _he's a ghost!_

"Aren't you a demon? What are you doing here? There's already a demon here!"

"So there is another demon here, I would have been concerned if there wasn't with the amount of negative energy here."

_Negative energy?_

As soon as I thought that, I was suddenly hit with the saddest, angriest, and darkest wave of energy I have ever felt, and immediately understood the energy Bakura was talking about.

"So you're not attached to the house?"

"No, I'm attached to a person."

"Oh, makes sense."

"Oh? What do we have here?"

I looked to the new voice, and paled.

This guy looked insane! His hair was blond and pointing in all directions, he had tan skin like Atem, he had a tail like Bakura, but no wings.

"Name's Marik, lovely to meet you."

"Bakura, same to you."

"Hey, what's with this human?" He waved his hand in front of my face, it was so close I instinctively leaned back,

"Wait, what? You can see me?" I nodded,

"I can see all of you. Bakura is attached to me."

"You can't see us just because you have a demon attached to you."

"He was born with it." Bakura narrowed his eyes at Marik, "What did you do?"

Said demon smiled, "Oh, nothing, just possessed a human and made him kill someone, that's all!"

Atem looked sad, "He possessed my old friend Malik, and made him kill me. He was arrested. Never seen him since."

"Hmm," I thought aloud, "he was probably sent to prison and died there... I'm sorry, I was just thinking aloud." I apologized after I saw Marik's smile get wider and Atem look like he was about to break down crying,

"No, it's alright, just thinking about how he might be stuck there." Oh wow, that is a sad thought.

He shook his head, "Anyway, why are you here?"

"School trip."

"Here?"

"Apparently. Don't know what idiot thought this would be a good field trip, no offense, but this place is so old and dusty, I feel like I'll have to take three showers just to get rid of the dust."

Atem laughed, "Seems like it, huh?"

"Yep."

Yugi then decided to walk in the room.

"Ryou, who are you talking to?"

"Myself!" I was quick to respond, I've gotten used to people catching me talking to Bakura, so I wasn't really flustered.

Marik looked confused, "Uhh... He looks like Atem, what is going on here?"

I'm really hoping this was just genes being weird, because I don't think I could handle a deceased relative of a friend and the friend them-self in the same room.

Then, Marik decided to reach out and put his hand on Yugi's shoulder.

_Welp, this is gonna go to shit._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a lot harder to write than I thought it would be, couldn't figure out if I wanted Malik and Marik to be the same person, have Malik be a ghost in the house, too, or what!
> 
> -BYE BITCHES!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	9. Chapter 9: Psychic Senses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! Had to go to my Dad's house, fuckin' hate him. Didn't even get me anything for my birthday besides a ice cream cake. Got money, but that was from my Grandmother. Hate her, too. Honestly, I hate that entire side of my family. Anyway, I'm gonna stop ranting.

Yugi's POV

Ryou's a weird guy, sometimes I find him talking to someone, but when I look around for them, no one's there! He pushes it off and says he's talking to himself, but it doesn't seem like it.

When you talk to yourself, usually you respond to your own questions, right? And I see him asking questions to no one, and acting like someone's responding! It's really creepy to watch!

Aside from that, he's a really good guy. Seems like he has issues, though. Don't ask me how I know.

I was walking around looking for him when I hear him, talking, to himself, again.

I went to where he was, "Ryou, who are you talking to?"

"Myself!" That was a fast response, even from him. Must have surprised him.

I don't know why, but I felt like I should be hearing something, like when you're wearing headphones, and you're watching someone talk, and you know you should be hearing them, but you can't... 

Wonder what it is.

Then, I felt something on my shoulder, like a hand or something.

Needless to say, I jumped about two feet in the air.

"Whoa!!! What was that?!?!?!"

I got that weird feeling again...

_HAHAHAHA!!!!! That was priceless! Can't wait to go do that to other people!_

I heard it in the back of my mind, it seemed to just walk past me, then fade.

My eyes turned to follow it, and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Ryou look surprised.

"Can he see them too?" I heard Ryou whisper, as if he were thinking aloud,

_No,_ Another voice, different from the first,  _I guess he can only hear us, if he could see us, I'm sure he would've noticed us by now._

"Good point," Ryou was speaking, "There are three of you in this house after all, I'm sure he would've seen one of you by now."

"Uh... Ryou?" I was freaking out, "What's going on?"

**\--One long ass explanation later--**

"Okay... So you can see and hear them, but I can only hear them?"

Ryou nodded, "That's right," He smiled at me, "I never would have thought that you were a psychic, too."

"Me neither," I wasn't freaking out, but I was still in shock, "So... It was... Bakura... That wrote on the board in Latin that day?"

`Laughter in the back of my head.

Ryou smiled, "Yep."

"Alright, class!" Someone, probably our chaperone, called, "Time for the main event!"

We followed his voice to the foyer, and there, sitting on the couch was a tan woman, with black hair and black eyeliner,

"Hello," She greeted, "I am Ishizu Ishtar."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't want Yugi to be able to see spirits, I wanted that ability to remain sorely with Ryou, but I wanted him to be a psychic like Ryou, so I compromised, someone reviewed (Thanks so much!) on Fanfiction.net and said that they wanted Yugi to be able to see them,so I hope you're okay with what I did! And yes, I know that there's a huge plot hole on why Yugi's ability showed up just now, and not when he first met Ryou with Bakura around, I'd be willing to take some ideas from you readers so I can explain it in further chapters!
> 
> -BYE BITCHES!!!!!!!!!!!


	10. Chapter 10: Demonic History {Part I}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating sooner, I had to rest my brain cells, it took a really long time to write Tails Of The Beast. (Shameless self promotion, I know. XD) Will try to get back into the swing of things!

Ryou's POV

 

The entire class sat before her, Yugi, Jou, Honda, Anzu, and I were in the back, near the exit. **(Had to check to see if I was using their Japanese or American names! Shows ya just how long it's been since I last updated.)**

 

The woman, Ishizu, then spoke, "I am honored all of you decided to come see me."

 

Her eyes roamed the room, stopping to look at me for only a moment, before perusing the rest of the room.

 

"This house once belonged to my brother, Malik Ishtar. He was young, and was going to college here, our parents payed for the home from Egypt, where I originally lived.

 

"He was only twenty eight when he passed, and I can only imagine what he had gone through ever since he moved to this home.

 

"He moved here when he was nineteen, in his first year of college. After a few months he started to notice perculiar things, such as three knocks on the walls at night, footsteps resounding from hallways when no one was there but he, and voices coming from thin air.

 

"Malik simply put it off as his mind playing tricks with him, brought on by the stress of moving to a new country.

 

"He failed, however, to notice that the knocks always occured at three am, the witching hour, and they were always in threes, a mocking of the Holy Trinity, and common in demonic hauntings.

 

"He kept ignoring it, and when things got worse..." Ishizu looked solemn,

 

_**"It was already too late..."** _

 

**\--The same house, 1995--**

 

Malik stood in the bathroom on the second floor, trying desperately to block out the voices that were trying to take over his mind.

 

He was trying to silence them as fast as he could, he had company over after all.

 

His best friend, Atem, had come over to assist him with an assignment given to him by one of his professors, one that he was struggling with, which was rare for him, he usually got his assignments done long before they were due.

 

This one was due the next day. He had to get this done _now._

 

 _ **Let us in~**_ The voices purred, and Malik wanted nothing more than to take an axe to their head, wherever it was.

 

_**You know you want to~** _

 

"No, I don't," He mumbled under his breath, "I want you to leave and never come back!"

 

_**Oh~, don't be so rash. How about this? You let us in, and we will leave you alone, forever! How does that sound?** _

 

 _It would be amazing,_ Malik thought, _to actually rid my self of these things, besides,_

 

**What could go wrong?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I still a cliffhanging bitch, this one's short I know, but the next one will make up for it, I promise! Nowhere near Tails Of The Beast, of course, (more shameless self promotion) but it will definitely be up there.
> 
>                                         -BYE BITCHES!!!!!!!


	11. Chapter 11: Demonic History {Part II}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry! I haven't abandoned this story, I've just been really busy! Please believe me!

Malik's POV

 

I relaxed the walls I had built to help keep that _thing_ out.

 

Why am I going along with this? I have Atem over to help me!

 

To bad I wasn't paying attention to my voice of reason.

 

???'s POV

 

I felt the human let me in, and I was ecstatic!

 

No one's let me in since who knows when?!?!

 

**_Time to play~_ **

 

Atem's POV **(There's a lot of POV switching, I know! Shut the fuck up, I can do what I want!)**

 

I was waiting for Malik to get back from the restroom, we were just about to get started when he ran out of the room yelling something along the lines of "be right back."

 

I wonder why he was having so much trouble with this assignment, he's usually got the hang of it before the professor's even done talking!

 

Chemistry was never really his strong suit anyway.

 

I heard footsteps coming down the hallway, Malik sat in front of me on the couch. 

 

But something was...

 

Off...

 

I couldn't put my finger on it...

 

His eyes...

 

They're...

 

Different...

 

"Is something wrong?"

 

I nearly jump out of my skin at the sound of his voice.

 

It's different, too.

 

More confident, forceful, stern.

 

Malik is shy, soft, and easily afraid.

 

This isn't him.

 

???'s POV

 

I watch his eyes follow me when I enter the room, I sit down on the couch in front of him.

 

His eyes study me with disbelief, curiosity, and interest.

 

"Is something wrong?"

 

I'm delighted when he involuntarily flinches a bit at my voice.

 

"Is everything alright?"

 

He thinks something's wrong!

 

Don't fret boy, everything is just fine...

 

3rd person POV

 

Atem wondered what possessed him to ask that question when Malik was all to pleased with his reaction to his voice.

 

God only knows.

 

"Nothing, nothing at all. Everything is just fine, my friend."

 

_What the hell?_ Atem thought, _Malik never speaks like this! He's usually more subtle with how he feels, and he certainly never says "my friend."_

 

Malik watched Atem's eyes show signs of more disbelief.

 

"Can we start now?" Malik wondered, a maniacal glint to his eyes and a purr in his voice.

 

Atem swallowed loudly.

 

"O-of course!"

 

If only Atem had been paying more attention.

 

If he had, he might have noticed the glint of a **blade** hidden in Malik's sleeve...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was actually a lot more fun to write than I thought it would be. I'm sure all of you have figured out who ??? is by now. What do you think is going to happen next? I'm sure I can predict what you are all going to say!
> 
> -BYE BITCHES!!!!!!!!!!!


	12. Chapter 12: Waking Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got around to this. Regents classes don't let you relax, do they?

Present day, Ryou's POV

My eyes opened, I don't remember closing them.

I see a concerned teacher hovering over me.

_Wait, what?_

I realize I'm laying flat on my back, which actually kinda hurts.

"Are you alright? Do we need an ambulance?" The teacher asks, clearly concerned,

"Um, no. I think I'll be fine, thanks."

The teacher's eyes say he doesn't believe me, but he backs off anyway.

I get up with help from Jou, and sway a bit as I stand.

"You sure you're alright?" Yugi questions,

"You were out for a while there." Jou states, "Scared us half to death!"

"Sorry, I guess. I don't even remember falling." I comment, and I looked around at everyone's confused and worried faces, among them I found Marik looking lost in thought, and Atem staring at me intently.

I don't know what about that stare caused it, but I remembered what I had seen, Marik controlling Malik, all the way up 'til Atem's death.

That I'm thankful for, I'm sure I wouldn't want to see what that sadistic Marik did to poor Atem with that blade.

"Maybe you should go to a different room, perhaps all these people made you nervous, huh?" The teacher says.

It takes everything I have not to jump out of my skin when he speaks, "Yeah, sure."

I know for a fact it wasn't the crowd.

The only thing that could even get me CLOSE to fainting like that would be gore, not blood, all the organs and stuff like that, they make me really queasy.

After we leave the room, Atem starts talking, "What did you see?"

I'm baffled, "How'd you know?"

Everyone except Yugi looks at me like I'm out of my mind.

"I don't know," He says, "I could just tell you saw _something_."

He finally looks away, "I just don't know what..."

"Um... How do I put this?" I wonder aloud, "Everything from the night you died, except your actual death."

By this point, Yugi has lead the others away into a different room so I could talk freely.

"Aw, man!" Marik cries, "You didn't get to see my work of art?"

Now I'm sure I never want to.

"Um, no?"  I'm not sure what to say to that.

Marik just laughs.

I can now tell why he's a demon. That laugh was filled with more insanity and malice than I've ever heard from Bakura.

"Wait a minute, where's Bakura?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was fun. It's still short, I know, I'll try something longer next time. Thanks to those who still stick with my story! I really appreciate it!


	13. Chapter 13: Paying Respects

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I officially hate a virus. That's all Imma say. *Screams into the distance* FUCK YOU CORONA!!! (The virus, not the drink.)

Ryou's POV

We immediately begin making plans to search for Bakura, one person per floor, Yugi not included because he apparently couldn't tell the difference between anyone's voices.

Atem and I forced Marik to help us, with quite a few threats involving some form of banishment or exorcism.

Malik took the first floor, Atem took the second, and I had the attic.

As soon as I entered, I didn't want to be here.

There are cobwebs everywhere, boxes all over, some with holes most likely from mice or other small rodents.

The air up here, it's so heavy, sad, and depressed, I want to cry, or find a corner and just die.

It took me a while before I got used to the air and finally noticed Bakura in the corner, standing over something.

"Hey, Bakura!" I called out in the empty attic from the doorway to the stairs.

He didn't respond.

"Bakura?" I called again, taking a hesitant step into the attic.

Still no response.

"Hey, are you all right?" I began to slowly walk over to him, careful to avoid broken or rotten floorboards.

I finally get over to where he is, his eyes are devoid of any sign of life or emotion, staring down to the floor.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I reach out when he doesn't respond, placing my hand shyly on his shoulder.

His head snaps up to me, eyes finally focusing on me.

"What are you doing?" I ask, 

"Paying my respects." Was his response,

"Paying your respects? This isn't a grave, ri-" I stop mid-sentence as my eyes fall to where he was looking.

There's nothing there, in that corner, but the cobwebs that have collected there for years and a box or two, but somehow, deep down, I know... 

"This is where Atem's body was found..."

"That's correct." Comes a voice from behind me, "How did you know?"

I turn to see Ishizu behind me, standing in the doorway where I was seconds ago, or was it minutes? I can't tell...

"I don't know," Was my response, "I could just tell..."

"Look harder," She implored, "What do you see?"

I turn to look back to the corner, and suddenly I'm hit with a smell, some kind of metal, iron, no, copper, no, both? 

Then my mind wanders without my permission, back to the events I saw that lead up to Atem's death, and I know, I just  _know_ , it's going to pick up where it left off.

_No!_ I cry in my mind,  _NO!_

I try to move my body, to look away,  _anything_ , but my body doesn't respond.

** WARNING: NEXT IS A VERY GOREY SCENE, I'M LITERALLY MAKING IT MY MISSION TO MAKE THIS AS GOREY AS I POSSIBLY CAN, PROCEDE WITH MUCH CAUTION. **

I'm back in the living room, back with the possessed Malik, who holds a knife behind his back, who speaks kindly to a rightly wary and soon-to-be-dead Atem.

I can do nothing but watch as Marik attacks, stabbing Atem, over, and over, and over again.

When Marik finally stops, Atem is just barely clinging to life.

Marik drags his prey from the living room, up the two flights of stairs to the attic, and drops him in the corner.

_Please let this be it!_ I pray, but my prayers would go unanswered.

Marik begins with the arms, cutting fingers from hands, hands from arms, and arms from shoulders, breaking bones the knife could not cut just to cut through to the other side.

Then the legs, toes from feet, feet from legs, legs from hips, and all the while Atem is screaming bloody murder, miraculously still alive, not to mention conscious.

Then Marik slices Atem's abdomen cleanly open, exposing his ribs, intestines, heart, lungs, stomach, and other organs to the air.

The rib cage is shattered, Atem creates a piercing scream that will surely haunt my nightmares for weeks to come, and Malik seems to think Atem has endured enough, so he quickly cuts out his heart, killing him instantly, but no, he's  _still_  not done.

Marik begins cutting out every organ, breaking every bone.

He cuts Atem's head from his bloody skin, carefully cutting off the skin, removing the eyes, cutting out the tongue.

Then he splits the skull open, removing the brain, and begins cutting it into small squares, not unlike a chef when preparing vegetables for a soup or stew.

Finally, just when the massacre is over, Marik begins separating the pieces, until there's nothing but four piles of bones, organs, skin, and torn up clothes.

Marik stands, grinning insanely, covered in blood and entrails, nearly blending into his blood-stained surroundings.

Marik walks to the wall, and writes;

_My art!_

_-Malik_

In blood there.

He then promptly gave control back to Malik, who stood there, dazed and confused, before reading the not in front of him, smelling the blood, turning in fear, recognizing the clothes pile, he begins to panic, fear and sorrow combining into one beast of rage.

"No..." He whispers, "No, no, no, NO!" He bellows,

"It wasn't me!" He screams, "It wasn't me..." His voice goes quiet, trailing off as he huddles in the corner, wrapping his arms around his legs as he enters the fetal position, mumbling to himself, staring at the piles in front of him.

And that's exactly how the police found him, cowering in a corner, lost to the world after being called by a concerned neighbor that heard Atem's screams.

** GOREY MURDER SCENE IS OVER NOW. YOU'RE WELCOME. **

And just like that, I'm back in the present, I begin to register the fact that I'm sobbing on my knees, shaking like I'm having a seizure, surrounded by concerned students and a chaperone.

I barely register Ishizu pushing her way through the crowd, walking over to me and demanding everyone leave the attic, she gives a look to the chaperone, and he begins ushering everyone out.

When they're all out, save for Marik, Atem, and Bakura, she kneels down beside me, rubbing soothing circles around my back.

"I'm guessing you saw Atem's murder, no one, not even the coroner would tell me what Malik did to the poor boy, all I know is that it must've been terrible, to this day, people that were at the scene that day always look so haunted when I bring it up, the only thing they tell me was that the body was terrible."

"I don't buy it," States Marik, "There's no way some kid saw my art before the person it was made out of." I only vaguely hear him, focusing more on Ishizu's words than his.

"What body?" Is all I can weakly manage.

Marik gives the same insane grin I saw only moments ago, "Nevermind, the kid saw it."

I don't hear his words, but the memory of the last time he used that smile is still fresh, so when I notice it, I involuntarily shiver.

Marik notices and laughs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um... This one kinda ran away from me and wrote itself, once I started writing how Atem died, I couldn't stop... So, those who read it fully, on a scale of one to ten, how was the murder? Oh god, what have I done?
> 
> -BYE BITCHES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> There! Done! FINALLY!!!!! You have no idea how long it took to get up this chapter. I know it's short but hang with me I'm starting the second chapter immediately after this one goes up. 
> 
> -BYE BITCHES!!!!!!


End file.
